Holiday Blues
by Commen Sense
Summary: Formerly, "Hazards of a Ski Holiday".Sequel to Weekend Blues. Emmett and Bella team up in an attempt to bring Rosalie one of the best anniversary's ever on a ski holiday with the rest of the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again dear readers! First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR! and with a new year, comes a new stoy! Here is the sequel to Weekend Blues! This is dedicated to my friend Nehel, for bugging me to do a sequel hope you like it!! :) Okay, so not much to say except that there is one little change I made in the twilight universe and I hope you will forgive. Its that vampires can drink. you know...like alcholhol and stuff...they can drink but cant get drunk. like blue blood vampires (if you know what im talking about). Anyhow, other than that, i just want to say that i hope you enjoy this story and please let me know what you think. it'll keep me encouraged. You keep reviewing, i keep updating :)!! **

* * *

Chapter 1-

"Emmett!" I cried out in protest. But Emmett had successfully managed to muffle my cry by covering my mouth with his giant hand and shoving me into the store room, closing the door behind us. I struggled against his death grip against me but he just let out and impatient sigh and 'shush-ed' me, reaching above his head and pulling on a string causing the bulb overhead to glow to life, lighting the room in a dim yellow glow.

I could see Emmett's features standing out even in the dim light, his pale skin and golden eyes. He was looking at me in amusement.

"Whaff iz wif ull abouf"? I managed to ask, his hand still covering my mouth.

Emmett grinned, flashing his straight white teeth. "We are going on a holiday" he announced proudly, finally withdrawing his hand from my mouth.

"Wh-w-what?" I stuttered, taking a much needed deep breath, welcoming the oxygen in my lungs. Emmett's hand had barely been over my mouth for over 3 minutes but still it had caused my breathing to stop almost completely.

"Man you're slow!" Emmett complained, rolling his eyes impatiently, "I _said _we are going on a holiday. For a week."

"Whose 'we'?" I asked, frowning.

Emmett sighed, "The _family _Bella! Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward you and I." he paused, grinning widely, "Isn't that a brilliant idea?" he asked, crossing his arms and wiggling his eyebrows.

I blinked, taking in the information. We were going on a holiday? Planned by Emmett? Wow.

"Sure, brilliant, where are we going? A stripper resort?" I smirked.

Emmett looked offended. "I'll have you know that it is nothing of the sort. We are going skiing at one of the best resorts offered."

"Skiing?" I repeated, blinking several times. Uh oh. Skiing was a sport and I wasn't good in sports, at all. Skiing meant snow…cold, wet snow…

"Earth to Bella…" Emmett said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at him suddenly.

"So… what do you think?" he asked eagerly, "I was planning on celebrating Rosalie and my anniversary there…" he trailed off, looking shy. I didn't know why, but Emmett always seemed somewhat shy when it came to displaying his true feelings for Rosalie. His sex life was not a subject over which he would ever hesitate to discuss. Oh no, god forbid. But his true emotions were rarely shown and when they were, they were shown with extreme shyness.

I smiled at him, reaching out a hand to lay it on his shoulder, "Emmett, I think this is great idea. Rosalie will love it."

Emmett grinned, "I know, that's me- Mr. Brilliant" he said, pointing his thumbs at himself.

"Now tell me, _Mr. Brilliant,_ why are you breaking this wonderful news to me in a store room instead of in front of the whole family?" I asked.

"It's meant to be a surprise. But I need you're help" he said.

"Oh, so even Mr. Brilliant needs help, and he takes it from me! Ha!" I laughed, "How may I help you Your Excellency?" I asked, giggling.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Very funny. I want you to help me out with all the romantic mushy crap I don't know shit about. All the…weird lovey-dovey stuff guys do for you girls… get to know what kind of flowers Rosalie likes…whether she prefers the color blue or pink…stuff like that."

"But aren't you already supposed to know all of this?" I asked Emmett, frowning.

Emmett looked sheepish for a moment. "Well…I never really asked her these minute details. Can you blame me? Its not like I can concentrate on having a heart to heart talk with her, asking her about what kind of flowers she likes when she's walking around in a-"

"Okay! I get it!" I shouted, covering my ears with my hands.

Emmett grinned. "Besides, I'm no emotional freak like your Edward. He probably even knows what brand of tampons you use"

"Emmett!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Whatever, just help me Bella, okay?" he asked.

"Why don't you just ask Alice or Jas-"

But Emmett cut me off with an impatient sigh. "_Because, _Alice cant keep a secret even if it yelled at her face to and I doubt Mr. Emotional Overload will enjoy trying to dig deep into my wife's preferences."

I surpressed a smile. Mr. Emotional Overload. Poor Jasper.

"Alright, fine. I'll help you." I agreed.

Emmett smiled widely at me. "Great. Here," he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a brochure and handed it to me. I looked at the cover bearing snow capped hills and a huge hotel resort. I opened it to find pictures of various movie theatres, bowling ally's, pool sides and café's in the hotel.

"It's perfect" Emmett said from behind me, as I looked through the description of the various facilities offered. "Main facilities, apart from skiing are offered indoors, meaning no sun and so no fear of showing off our glittering bodies to others. Brilliant again eh?" he said.

I flipped through the brochure one last time before looking up at him. "So, you excited?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I didn't reply instantly.

I still didn't like the idea of going to a snow covered place, where there would be hardly any sun and on top of all that, having to ski. Emmett seemed to sense my lack of enthusiasm for his expression fell.

I immediately felt bad and angry at myself. Poor Emmett, he was doing his best to arrange a surprise for his wife and family and had confided in me first, asking for my help and I was reacting so badly to all this.

"Hey," I said, Emmett looked up at me, smiling ever so slightly, but I could see he had been hurt by my response. "I think this is incredibly sweet and thoughtful of you…and that's saying something coming from me, seeing as I have Edward for a boyfriend." I laughed and was relieved to see he was laughing along too.

"So we're leaving the day after tomorrow. Everything's planned, our flight leaves at 7am. We'll pick you up from Charlie's at around 4…"

I gasped suddenly. Emmett looked at me quesiotningly.

"Charlie" I breathed. "What am I going to tell him? A week you said? How am I going to explain my absence for a week?"

Emmett thought for a moment. "Just tell him the truth." He shrugged.

I raised my eyebrows at him. Was he serious? Just…tell the truth?

_Uh, yeah, dad? I'm going on a ski vacation with Edward and his family…I'll be back in a week._

"That's crazy Emmett! My dad would never allow me to go! He doesn't really like Edward…"

The corner of Emmett's mouth pulled down. "Aw man! Okay, how bout I talk to him? Tell him that it's a family thing and that Carlisle and Esme want you to come too? Will he listen then?"

"I doubt it." I said, shaking my head.

Emmett sighed. "Well then, guess we'll just have to do it the good ol' fashioned way" he said, cracking his knuckles and grinning at me.

I stared at him with wide eyes and Emmett rolled his own. "C'mon, I was just joking Bella…sheesh!" I glared at him. "Okay, well, at least let me try to talk to him" he said.

"Okay," I said. It was the only chance I had. "Can we go now? This place is getting a little too stuffy for my human likes." I said, coughing slightly.

Emmett shrugged and reached for the door but suddenly pulled back, "Oh and you can't tell anyone. Not yet. Not even Edward okay?" Emmett warned.

I saluted. "Yes sir. Whatever you say sir." I turned back and reached for the doorknob but tripped on the broom stick that was propped against a wall. Emmett grabbed and steadied me, kissing my cheek lightly.

"God your a klutz little sis," he said, shaking his head and grinning. I punched him on the arm lightly.

"Shut up." I mumbled whilst Emmett chuckled.

* * *

**Cmon! you know what to do! Review, review Rrreee veeee ooo! :D they make me happy happy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

We stepped out of the closet and I nearly fell over again. Had it not been for Emmett's hand on the small of my back, I would have fell back down.

Alice stood in front of us, hands on her hips, her short black hair spiked out in all directions. She glared at us with narrow eyes. I turned to look up at Emmett who seemed to look as perplexed as I was.

"I cant believe…" Alice began, taking a step towards us, still glaring at us. "That you would plan a full holiday without me!" she exclaimed angrily, poking Emmett on the shoulder with a finger. Emmett instantly covered Alice's mouth with his hand. Alice struggled against his grip but gave up.

"Shhh! don't yell it out! It's meant to be a surprise!" Emmett said, desperately, looking around the empty corridor. He let go of Alice who turned to face him.

"Well I really hope you'd made up you're mind sooner. I would have been able to go shopping for a whole new winter wardrobe." Alice pouted. Then she shrugged. "Oh well, Bella and I will go tomorrow, right Bella?" she asked, looking in my direction.

I hesitated. Shopping? Uh oh. "Uh…" I began uncertainly.

"Right Bella?" Alice asked in a dangerous, pressing tone.

I sighed, defeated. There was no declining Alice, "Yeah, of course." I said, smiling at her.

Alice beamed. "Alrighty then, Edward's looking for you by the way Bella." She said, inclining her head in my direction.

"I uh, better go." I said quickly, smiling at them both briefly before hurrying down the empty hallway to the lounge. Carlisle and Esme were seated on the couch, watching a black and white romance on the Plasma. They heard me come in and Esme immediately invited me to join them

"It's a wonderful movie Bella, Carlisle and I watched it back in 1943…" she said, smiling lovingly at Carlisle.

I decided not to intrude and let them remember happy times. "Oh no, you guys go ahead and watch it, Edward's looking for me, I better go find him, do you know where he is?" I asked them.

Carlisle nodded. "Just headed upstairs." He said.

"Thanks" I said quickly before leaving the lounge and heading up to Edwards room. The door was open a crack. I pushed it open and entered, calling out gently.

"Edward?" There was no reply. I walked into the room, looking around. "Edward?" I call out again, louder this time.

A hand grabbed me from behind the same moment I heard the door slam shut. I felt cold, hard lips collide with mine, Edward enveloping me in a kiss. I gasped but melted into the kiss quickly, pretty soon losing control and causing Edward to pull back and grin at me.

I looked into his topaz eyes, so much like his siblings, panting. "H-hey," I said breathlessly. "Alice said you were looking for me?"

Edward nodded silently, taking my hand and pulling me towards the bed where he pulled me down to lie beside him. I complied happily, snuggling closer to him, draping a hand over his waist. He put his arms around me and bent to place a kiss on my cheek.

"We're not getting enough alone time." He complained, I grinned to myself, thinking about how we would be getting more than enough 'alone time' on the ski trip. "But I guess the ski holiday is going to change this all right?" he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I froze. How did Edward know? I was in big trouble if Emmett found out. Bloodied, pounded, pulped meat. I swallowed hard before asking, in a very shaky voice. "How do you know about that?"

Edward chuckled, "Oh c'mon Bella, do you really think that Emmett would be able to pull off a secret holiday in a house full of vampires? Alice saw a vision of us in a winter wonderland the second Emmett decided on it and I heard you're whole conversation with Emmett in his thoughts."

I pouted slightly. This wasn't fair to Emmett. "That was wrong Edward, you shouldn't read others minds without asking them,"

Edward frowned at me, "Since when do you tell me off for reading other peoples minds?" he asked, perplexed.

"Since it starts ruining someone's attempt to plan a _secret_ holiday" I replied, rolling my eyes.

Edward shrugged, "It's the disadvantage of living with the Cullen's': No Secrets." He said, grinning.

I was about to protest but Edward quickly bent down to kiss me again, successfully ending all conversation for the time being.

Edward drove me to my house, refusing to let me go alone with Emmett. Unfortunately, sometime during the week, Edward had seen in Emmett's thought what had happened at the Thrift Store. He had been furious, screaming at Emmett for being so careless with me, despite my protests. Emmett had just laughed and joked his way through. But after that, Edward had refused to allow Emmett to take me anywhere alone.

So I sat with Edward in the front seat of his Volvo, Emmett nodding his head away to the music on his I pod at the back. Edward kept throwing him irate glances in the rear view mirror. True to my word Edward had not mentioned knowing about the ski trip but Emmett himself was forced to tell him in order to explain why he wanted to go with us to my house.

We finally pulled up in front of my house, Edward getting out first in a flash and opening the door for me.

I heard Emmett say, "Gay man…opening the door for the lady" I turned to see him shaking his head. He grinned when he caught my eye but I just glared at him. Apparently, Edward was doing the same, for Emmett suddenly stopped grinning and sighed.

"Are we going to go in or just stand here passing each other looks?" he grumbled.

Edward glared at him before turning to me and giving me a quick kiss. "I'll see you tonight" he said, before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

I blinked as Emmett came to stand beside me. "It's a shame you know," he said looking up at my house. I looked at him in confusion to which he smirked at before continuing, "Edward staying with you every night and you're STILL not getting any!" he gave a bark of laughter.

I chose not to reply and instead walked up to the front door and unlocked it.

"Dad? I'm home" I called out. I heard the TV turned on in the lounge and so made my way in there. Charlie lay sleeping on the couch, the TV still on, his mouth hanging open.

Emmett chuckled at the sight and I rolled my eyes at my father's behavior. He could be so careless sometimes. I tugged the remote from his grip and switched off the TV. Emmett came to stand behind me as I gently shook my father.

"Dad, wake up. It's me, Bella. I'm home." Charlie mumbled incoherently to which I shook him a bit harder. "Dad!"

"Huh? Wha? Wh-what?" he asked, sitting up suddenly, blinking. He saw me and smiled, "Bells, you're home. When did you get here...?" his eyes fell on Emmett, "And who is this?" he asked, eyeing the size of Emmett.

"Dad, this is Emmett. Edward's older brother. Edward had uh, some stuff to do so Emmett drove me here. He wants to talk to you." I said, biting my lip as I looked at Charlie eyeing Emmett's biceps critically.

"Sure." He said.

I sat down beside Charlie on the couch while Emmett took a seat across from us on the sofa.

"So what's this about?" Charlie asked.

"Well-" I began, but Emmett cut me off.

"The thing is Charlie; we're going on a ski holiday the day after tomorrow, the family I mean. For a week. And Carlisle and Esme really want to bring Bella along with us. So uh…you cool with that?"

Charlie looked taken aback. He was so used to being addressed politely by Edward that Emmett's casual manner seemed to surprise him. I began doubting bringing Emmett along in the first place.

"Let me get this straight," Charlie said, holding up his hands. "You guys want to take Bella for a _ski holiday_?"

"That's the plan" Emmett replied calmly.

Charlie scoffed. "Bella? Skiing? Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"I think we'll be able to handle her Charlie." Emmett grinned, winking at him.

Charlie laughed, shrugging. "That's you're problem."

"So you're letting me go?!" I asked, turning to look at Charlie smiling widely.

"Whoa, whoa! I never said that." Charlie said, looking alarmed. My face fell but Charlie turned back to Emmett. "There are a million things I can of think that can go wrong." He said, his eyes narrowing slightly at Emmett.

Emmett looked unabashed, "Go ahead. I have a solution to them all."

Charlie grunted. "She could get hurt."

"We'll be traveling with a doctor. And besides, we won't let her."

"I don't know where it is that you're going exactly."

"Jefferson Ski Resort, the most famous one in the country. You must have heard of it."

"How will I know if you guys are behaving yourself? For all I know you could be-"

"My parents will be there. Carlisle and Esme and they wouldn't let us do anything illegal…despite how much we might want to." Emmett added with a cocky grin.

Charlie glared at Emmett slightly but then relaxed. I guessed he trusted Dr. Cullen enough.

"Where will Bella be sleeping?"

I frowned. That was a stupid question didn't Emmett just say we were going to a ski RESORT? Surely my dad wasn't that stupid, he must know there would be ROOMS for me to sleep in.

"Dad, I'll be in a hotel room." I said, rolling my eyes slightly.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at me. "What if that Edward tries to make a move? Take advantage of you being away from home?" he asked. "I don't want to take any risks Bella I know you're old and all but if Edw-"

"DAD!" I cut off, horrified. How could Charlie even think of Edward doing something like that! And to say it in front of Emmett! I glared at him in anger and Charlie seemed to sense that he had made a mistake. But the silence was broken by Emmett's booming laughter.

"Don't worry, Charlie, Edward is such a prude he wouldn't even think about trying anything with Bella!"

Charlie and I both looked at Emmett who just shrugged. "What?" he asked, "Its true. Trust me. And besides, Bella will be sleeping with Alice."

What?! I opened my mouth to argue but I thought I saw a flash of warning in Emmett's eyes and stopped myself. Thankfully Charlie hadn't noticed my disappointment of being told that I would be sleeping with Alice.

He now seemed at a loss for things to point out that could go wrong. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Who's paying for all this?" he asked weakly.

"Me." Emmett replied simply.

My head shot up. I had never thought about the money involved. I would never let Emmett pay for me.

"You?" Charlie asked, smirking. "Absolutely not, Bella will pay for herself."

"Yeah!" I cut in, nodding my head. Emmett glanced at me and then turned to Charlie.

"I've been working very hard, saving a lot of money for this Charlie," he said. I had to work hard to hide a smirk. Emmett, work hard to save money? Oh please. The Cullen's had enough money to send the whole of Forks on a ski holiday. It was all the result of hundreds of years earnings.

When Charlie looked like he was going to argue, Emmett cut in, looking tired of arguing. "Look Charlie, Rosalie and I are getting married soon." I raised my eyebrows at him, knowing full well the story the Cullen's had spread of Emmett and Rosalie getting married whereas the truth was that they were just getting _re-married _for the millionth time. " ..and I want to give this trip to her as a pre-wedding present." Emmett continued. "I've been planning this for ages and I don't think Rosalie would be happy if Bella didn't come along with us."

I scoffed under my breath. Rosalie wouldn't be happy? Emmett made it sound as if Rosalie and I were pals.

"-Neither would Edward or Alice or anyone else for that matter," he continued. "So please, will you let her come with us? It's just a week and its summer holidays so Bella doesn't have to worry about school either."

Charlie sat in silence for a moment, thinking things over. He finally looked up at Emmett and sighed, "Okay then"

I squealed and jumped up to give Charlie a hug. He laughed and patted my head, Emmett grinning at me.

"But you listen here," he said, pointing a finger at Emmett, "If anything happens to her, anything at all..."

"You'll chop my balls off?" Emmett joked.

Charlie widened his eyes along with me. My mouth dropped open, did Emmett really say that? To my DAD?! Oh brother!

But Charlie regained his composure quickly and said, "Something along those lines."

Emmett grinned, slapping his thigh and standing up. "Well, I better be leaving. Have to tell the family the good news. We leave the day after tomorrow at 4am. Our flight leaves at 7. Alice will be coming over tomorrow. I believe she wants to take Bella shopping." Emmett winked at me.

Charlie nodded and stood up, hitching up his trousers. "Okay."

Emmett nodded at us and left. I heard the front door shut behind me. I turned to face Charlie who was heading towards the staircase now, clearly going up to bed.

"Man that boy's got wit" I heard him say, shaking his head.

I giggled and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. There were dirty dishes from lunch and dinner piled up in the sink. I sighed. What would Charlie do without me for a week? I began cleaning up the mess. When I was done, I opened the fridge and poured myself a glass of milk. After gulping it down quickly, I washed the glass and set it aside.

Flicking off all the lights, I went upstairs to my bedroom, grabbed my bathroom essentials bag and rushed to get ready for bed. I knew Edward would be in my room when I got back. Sure enough, when I returned, Edward was lying sprawled across my bed, hands behind his head.

"Hey," I said going up to him and lying down beside him. He put his hands around my waist, pulling my back against his chest.

"Emmett told me the good news" he said.

"Yeah, I can't believe some things Emmett said to Charlie though," I said, shaking my head. Edward chuckled and nuzzled my neck.

"He's like that." He murmured.

"But he said that I'd be sleeping with Alice," I said, pouting.

Edward laughed, "Naah, it was just to shake off Charlie's suspicions about me making any 'move' on you" he said.

I blushed, recalling Charlie's words. If only he knew the truth…

"So I'll be sleeping with you?" I asked hopefully.

"Only if you want to," Edward replied. I turned to face him.

"Of course," I said, pressing my lips against his.

"Sleep now Bella," Edward whispered. "You'll have a long day with Alice tomorrow."

I obliged, snuggling closer to Edward and closing my eyes. Edward started humming my lullaby and it wasn't long before sleep overtook me.

* * *

**A/N: Thank youuu all those who reviewed :) i just wanted to add that the wonderful line "Don't worry, Charlie, Edward is such a prude he wouldn't even think about trying anything with Bella!" has been used at the suggestion of twilightmom67. thank you so much. The rest of you too, please feel free to give me ideas and ill be happy to include them in my fiction :). Now, that said; REVIEW if you please! :)**

**Oh, and dont get used to too many updates. this is just the beggining. i wont be disappearing for months, but itll be once a week :) dont leave me though! :( hahah.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Anothere chapter for you guys! Quick thanks to those who reviewed. Now, READ ON! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3-**

I woke up the next morning to Edward reading Sense and Sensibility propped up on a pillow beside me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up, looking around.

"Good Morning," he said, closing the book and setting it aside, he smiled down at me and bent down to kiss my forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked, my eyes still refusing to open fully.

"10.30" Edward replied then he gave a small chuckle, "Alice is very impatient. She's parked at the corner of you're street, waiting for you to wake up so she can whisk you away to Port Angeles."

"What?!" I asked, sitting up straighter.

"Her thoughts are most amusing." He continued.

I groaned. I had forgotten about going shopping with Alice. I was in no mood to shop but knowing Alice, she wouldn't rest until I went with her. I got up out of bed, throwing my sheets to the ground. I bent to pick them up but Edward's hand stopped me.

"I'll make the bed, you go get ready. We don't want to make Alice any more impatient do we?" he asked, smiling at me.

"No we don't" I mumbled back. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and a change of clothes. The TV was on downstairs. Charlie was obviously not in the mood to go to work early. I quickly showered and went back to my bedroom; Edward was reading Sense and Sensibility again, my room all clean by now.

"You like Jane Austen?" I asked him, going to sit in his lap.

"Not really, but she's 'tolerable' to use her manner of speaking" he grinned. Edward leaned down to give me a kiss. It lasted a little longer than was expected and Edward pulled away chuckling.

"Alice is getting more impatient by the minute. It would be better if you just humored her and allowed her to take you shopping" he said.

I sighed, "Okay" I said dramatically. Edward gave me a quick kiss and disappeared out of my window, probably going to tell Alice that I was awake and approaching.

I went downstairs to find Charlie had finally left for work. Quickly digesting a granola bar and a glass of milk, I grabbed my coat and went outside to see Alice's Porsche parked in the driveway bearing a very irritated and impatient Alice in the driver's seat.

She honked at me to get in quickly and I obliged, rushing to scramble into the passenger seat.

"God you humans sleep so much!" Alice said, reversing and speeding off within seconds.

"Good morning to you too" I said to Alice. She smiled at me.

"Okay so I planned that we'd go to…"

I barely listened to half of what she said instead thinking about the upcoming holiday with the Cullen's. It would be so good to get away from Forks for a while, even if it still meant no sun. Edward would be there, I would be there and that was all that mattered.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" Alice's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Huh? Wha? Yeah, yeah, I am" I said quickly.

"I said that Emmett wanted you to call him" she said, holding out her tiny pink cell phone.

"Why?" I asked her, frowning.

"Just do it," she said, handing me the gadget. I took it gingerly and flipped it open to see a wallpaper of Alice and Jasper, smiling at the camera, Alice's arms around Jasper's neck. Jasper looked more relaxed than I had ever seen him.

"This is such a good photo" I said to Alice, motioning to the cell phone screen. Alice smiled, delighted.

"Yeah, that was taken not to long ago while we were on a hunting trip in the south." She said, gazing dreamily into space.

I nodded and quickly scrolled through her contacts to find Emmett's number. Punching the 'dial' button, I held the phone to my ear, listening to it ringing, Emmett had set the caller tune to 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake and I shook my head in amusement, waiting for Emmett to pick up.

"Hello?" came Emmett's voice.

"Emmett? Hey, it's Bella you wanted me to-"

"Hey! Slowpoke! yeah I wanted you to call I need you to do something for me."

"Slowpoke?" I scoffed, "You really expect me to 'do something' for you if you keep insulting me?"

"Okay, okay. Sorry, sorry. Now, I need you to do me a favor. Get Disturbed's new CD for me will you?." he said.

"Um, okay, I guess… Is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah, for now." He said and I could just imagine the devilish smirk on his face.

"I'm not you're servant Emmett" I clarified, "I'm only helping you"

"Yeah, yeah" he said before disconnecting the line. I stared dumbfounded at the cell phone in my hand as I heard Emmett disconnect the line.

"God, he is so RUDE!" I said, snapping the phone shut angrily.

"Hey, hey! Watch the phone!" Alice said, reaching a hand out and taking the phone from my hand.

We reached Port Angeles soon, Alice immediately beginning her search for the latest winter stock. I found that I actually liked some of the stuff Alice picked out. I took a few sweaters, a pair of gloves, a hat, a pair of snow boots and, on the persuasion of Alice, a metallic pink snow goggle.

My mouth dropped open when I saw the cost for all of it. But Alice refused to let me pay and paid herself.

"Alice, you didn't have to but thank you!" I said, giving her a huge hug. Alice beamed and hugged me back.

"That's what sisters are for." She said. "Now where should we go? Are you hungry Bella?" she asked, eyeing me.

"Not really. I need to go to the music store, Emmett wants a new CD" I said, rolling my eyes.

Alice shrugged and we made our way to the music store where I grabbed the first CD I saw of Disturbed on the "New Arrivals" shelf. I paid for it and departed the store. I spotted a gadget store not far from where we were standing and suddenly had an idea.

"It's going be amazing Bella, they'll love it." Came Alice's voice. She came to stand beside me, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes. Of course, Alice and her visions. Well, at least that would mean I would get some help. We went to the store where I took what I needed and with Alice suggesting we call it a day and head back, we left the mall and drove back home, 'Home' meaning the Cullen's house.

Alice pulled up in the Cullen's driveway and effortlessly lifted all our shopping bags. "Leave that in the car, I'll get it later" she said, pointing to my purchases from the gadget shop. I obliged and left the packet in the car. As soon as we stepped into the house, Emmett ran up to me.

"Didja get?! Lemme see! Lemme see!" he said, literally bouncing up and down. I laughed at his childish behavior. Alice took out the CD and handed it to Emmett.

"Boys and metal music…" she muttered.

"Tell me about it," I said, shaking y head.

Emmett looked at the CD happily, wrapping me in a bear hug. "Thanks" he said quickly before running off back to his room. I shook my head; Emmett could act like such a baby sometimes.

I heard the sound of the piano being played somewhere and followed the sound to Edward. He sat, looking more like a Greek God than anything else. He looked up and grinned at me, his fingers still playing away professionally.

"Your back." He stated.

"Yeah, I am." I replied, going to sit in his lap. He began playing my lullaby and I nestled against his chest. "Hey, have you thought about what we're going to give Emmett and Rosalie on their anniversary?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that..." He said.

"Well, I had an idea. I want to give Emmett and Rosalie a present that they'll remember and like. So I thought-"

"Hey Bella! Come here!" Alice called out.

I sighed and got up, following Alice's voice to Edwards bedroom. "Here," she said, handing me a packet. "You'll need those for what you're working on." I looked into the bag and smiled widely.

"Thanks Alice!" I said, giving her a quick hug. "Where did you get this?" I asked her, flicking through the stuff she'd given me.

"Oh, I have my places." She said, winking.

* * *

Edward took me home early, helping me pack my bags for the next morning. "I'll go and see if the family wants any help with anything." He said, kissing me quickly and leaving, this time by the front door.

After he left, I gathered the packet Alice had given me and my own purchases bag and went into the TV lounge and sat with Charlie, not something I usually did. Charlie was watching a football game so I was sure he wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing. So I was surprised when I heard him ask,

"What're you doing Bells?"

I looked at him and smiled, "its Emmett and Rosalie's anniv- wedding present." I said, quickly.

Charlie smiled and patted my head, "Really thoughtful of you." He said, peering over my shoulder. I smiled back at him and he sighed. "What am I going to do without you for a week? It'll be lonely. I can barely stand you spending weekends with Alice."

"Aw dad," I said, giving Charlie a hug. It wasn't often that Charlie displayed his emotions. He wasn't very comfortable with that. "I'll keep in touch, I promise." I said. "I've even arranged your lunch for a few days." Charlie frowned and I explained the cooking I had done that evening with Edward and the food I had frozen for him and the lunch I had arranged for him to have with Billy and Jacob on Sunday.

"You know Bells, you spoil me, you do." He said, looking at me amusedly. I shrugged and went back to work.

I stayed up later than I usually did, though I should have gone to sleep seeing as how I had a flight to catch. Edward didn't return that night; I kept working in the lounge until Charlie came down at quarter to 4, yawning.

"Bella? Didn't you go to sleep? Dear God, have you been up all night?! You have a flight to catch! The Cullen's will be here any minute! Get ready; ill make you something to eat." He said all in a disapproving tone.

I blinked, having just realizing how late it was. God, I had been so stupid! I rushed upstairs, taking my almost finished work with me and carefully putting it into one of my bags. I took a shower, changed into the most comfortable clothes I had for the flight and pulled my hair into a sloppy bun all in minutes which I never thought I was capable of. It was like I had vampire super speed all of a sudden… or it could have been the excitement at the prospect of a holiday with Edward.

I went downstairs to find Charlie holding a cup of coffee and a piece of buttered toast for me. I noticed he was still in night robe and giggled, I hadn't seen him in it before and it struck me how funny he looked.

"What?" he grunted.

The doorbell rang, not giving me a chance to reply. Charlie stopped me when I tried to go answer it. "Eat. I'm not letting you go without something to eat" he said, going to answer the door.

"There'll be food on the plane dad," I said rolling my eyes but I ate nevertheless.

Alice bounced into the kitchen seconds later, Emmett close behind her. I smiled when I saw them both and abandoned my food to get up and greet them. Alice looked at my attire disapprovingly, wrinkling her nose.

I looked down at my clothes and frowned. What was wrong with them? I liked traveling comfortably.

"Are you seriously going in that?" Alice asked and when I nodded she shook her head, "Really Bella, haven't you learned anything? C'mon, let's get you changed."

"Damn it Alice, we have to go. Bella's already delayed us long enough," Emmett said as Alice pulled me up the stairs.

"Shut up Emmett, we won't be late" Alice snapped.

She handed me a pair of skin tight jeans and a pink hooded sweatshirt. After I pulled on the clothes, she styled my hair. Yes, _styled _it. Putting clips on at different places, giving a layered look to my hair, messy yet stylish yet so very causal and so very Alice.

She took my bags and we both hurried downstairs to find Emmett and Charlie discussing last night's game with enthusiasm. Emmett shook his head when he saw me.

"Geez Alice, it's a 4 hour flight she's getting ready for, not a fashion show!" he said.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Alice said, sticking her tongue out at Edward.

Charlie smiled at me, and then at Alice; he adored Alice. "You did a great job with her Alice, she looks like she got at least some sleep." He laughed and turned to Emmett, "Make sure she gets rest on the plane."

"-Which we'll miss if we don't hurry up." Emmett said glancing at his watch and standing up. He slapped Charlie's back as a result of which Charlie nearly doubled over and took my bags from Alice's hand to put them in the car.

"Where's Edward?" Charlie asked Alice,

"He's traveling with Esme, Carlisle and Jasper. Rosalie's in the car." Alice said. Charlie nodded just as Emmett poked his head through the front door.

"Hurry up folks!" he said before getting into the car and starting the engine. Alice smiled at Charlie before leaving too leaving me alone with Charlie.

"Well…I guess this is it." I said, turning to Charlie. I had never been good with goodbyes.

"Take Care Bells," Charlie said, giving me a big hug. "Call me when you get there."

"Okay dad," I said pulling away and heading towards the car. Emmett honked impatiently. "BYE!!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran towards the backseat of the car. I opened the door and was about to get in when Charlie called out from behind me.

"Bella?!" I turned to see him standing in the doorway; he paused for a moment before saying, "Say hi to Edward."

I smiled at him and got into the car. It wasn't like my dad to send his greetings for Edward and I thought that was really nice of him. I shut the door and Emmett instantly began speeding away. I clicked my seatbelt in place and looked around the car for the first time.

"EDWARD!" I cried, throwing my arms around his shoulder. Edward sat in the backseat of the car with no seatbelt, grinning at me.

"Surprise, surprise!" Emmett laughed from the front, looking at me through the rearview mirror. I saw Rosalie seated in the front seat. She smiled forcibly at me before turning back to the front.

"Where's Alice?" I asked,

"She snuck back to Carlisle's Mercedes. She's with them." Edward explained.

I snuggled next to Edward happily. "You can sleep Bella; I'll wake you up when we reach the airport." He said softly. I nodded, already half asleep.

* * *

**A/N: And thus theyre off to the airport! :) Wondering what Bella is mysteriously working on? Review and youll find out! ;) hhahahah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Would you look at that? Another chapter! :D go on, read!****Chapter 4-**

* * *

I was in a deep slumber when I heard the loudest explosion of my life. My eyes flew open in panic to reveal a laughing Emmett looming over me. I took a deep steadying breath and realized that it wasn't an explosion that had awoken me but another one of Emmett's favorite songs being played on full volume on his I pod whose earphones just happened to be in my ear.

"EMMETT!" I shouted, yanking the earphones out of my ears, they still rang from the loud noise. Emmett's booming laughter replaced the ringing as I glared at him. He stood looming over me, Rosalie chuckling behind him. Over his shoulder I could make out the bustling airport atmosphere and the rest of the Cullen's standing there.

"Always flawless I tell you." Emmett laughed, "You wanna wake someone up-Lamb of God is your best weapon."

I glared up at him but then got up gradually, looking around. He held out a hand and I took it to get out of the car, realizing that my head was spinning a little. Alice and Jasper were in deep conversation while Carlisle supervised the luggage. Edward came up, holding my ticket in his hand.

"Let's go." He said, smiling at me.

"Didn't you say YOU would wake me up?" I glared at him, rubbing my head.

Edward glanced towards Emmett, looking slightly confused, "Yeah but Emmett said-"

"EMMETT," I said, emphasizing on the name, "Woke me up by playing one of the most stupidest bands on full volume in my ears."

Edward glared at Emmett who just held up his hands defensively. "I said I'll wake her up dude, I never said I 'd give sleeping beauty a kiss."

I rolled my eyes and tugged on Edward's sleeve. "Forget it." I mumbled.

My heart began beating faster with excitement as we checked our baggage in. Alice dragged me off to the washroom to 'freshen up' as soon as we entered the waiting lounge. Like that would be any use, I was going to go to sleep on the plane anyways. Rosalie got up to join us but Emmett held her back,

"Baby you always look hot," he said to her. She smiled down at him and gave him a big movie star kiss. I grimaced and Alice rolled her eyes. The flight eventually boarded and I found that I was unfortunately seated next to Emmett. Thankfully, we were traveling first class and the seats were considerably distanced but it didn't stop me from dreading the three hour flight.

Edward noticed the unfortunate seating arrangement and offered to switch with me so as to guarantee that I would get a peaceful flight but Emmett wouldn't hear of it and pulled me down and buckled me to the seat in a speed only vampires were capable of maintaining.

"Emmett!" I protested weakly but Emmett just chuckled.

Everyone else settled into their seats as the announcement to fasten our seatbelts sounded from above. The Cullen's and I were the only one's in the first class cabin. Everyone besides Emmett fastened their seatbelt.

"Aren't you going to wear your seatbelt?" I asked him.

"No," he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "And WHY not?"

"Becaaauuussseee" he said, looking at me, "There's no point. I cant get hurt."

"Put it on!" I demanded.

"Why?" he asked. I sighed, like he was going to listen to me. I sighed. It wasn't fair that he should be able to buckle me and himself sit without a seatbelt.

"Because…I said so," I said, trying to sound firm.

Emmett just laughed. "Yeah right. Not happening."

An air hostess came by and bent to say, "Sir, we're about to get ready for take off, would you mind doing your seatbelt?"

"Sure thin' baby." Emmett replied, winking at her.

The girl blushed and scurried away. I watched her go with a look of disgust and turned back to find Emmett all buckled up.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him.

"That my little Bella," he said slapping a hand softly against my cheek, "is what you get when you ask politely,"

I glared at him and turned away to look at Alice who wasn't far away from me. "Don't worry." She called out sympathetically, "You'll arrive at Jefferson Resort with your sanity intact. Trust me"

I smiled at her and settled back into my seat. It wasn't long before the plane started moving. It started gaining speed on the runway and my heart beat faster. Partly from excitement and partly from fear.

I had never liked take off and landing. I reached out and grabbed Emmett's hand, squeezing it as tightly as I could. I glanced at Emmett who was looking at me with amusement.

"Don't like take off." I told him, a little breathless. He chuckled and shook his head, turning to look out the window. But I felt his grip tighten around my hand and I smiled, closing my eyes.

After the plane gained enough height and balance, I opened my eyes and looked at Emmett. He had his chin resting on his fist, his eyes staring at me.

"Are you done yet?" he asked, trying to look annoyed.

I smiled and withdrew my hand. "Yes, thank you."

Emmett shook his head and went back to listening to his I pod. I undid my seatbelt and leaned over to peek at the song currently playing.

I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace.

Emmett caught me looking and grinned, "Wanna listen?" he asked eagerly, taking one earphone out of his ear and holding it out for me. I nodded and took it, inserting it into my own ear.

The song was good. Not to much screaming and shouting, not too much music, good lyrics…

"Not bad" I said to Emmett. He grinned, he always liked having me compliment the music he listened to.

The plane ride continued with me sleeping through a lot of it. Emmett shook me awake when breakfast arrived, pretending to be highly interested in my tray.

"I'll take that," he said, reaching over for my plate of pancakes.

"Nooo" I whined. They were my pancakes.

"I want them!" Emmett argued. I pouted, turning to Edward,

"EDWARD!" I shouted, still pouting. I was in tattle tale mode, Edward threw a dirty glare in Emmett's direction but Emmett stuck out his tongue.

"You're not even going to eat it!" I shouted angrily, reaching out and grabbing the plate out of his hands.

"I will too!" Emmett said, grabbing it back.

I rolled my eyes at him, this was getting too childish. I got up, and walked to Edward's aisle. Edward allowed me to sit on his lap and I gladly munched from his tray. I turned to cast a gleeful look in Emmett's direction. Emmett stared back at me pouting slightly. He slowly put the plate of pancakes back on my tray, crossed his arms and hung his head.

God were we kids or what? I laughed and got up, Edward stopped me, "You haven't eaten properly." He said, concerned.

"It's okay, I will." I told him. I went back to Emmett and sat down. I began eating my pancakes without a word. Emmett tapped his foot impatiently but I pretended not to notice. He cleared his throat but I still remained indifferent. He finally threw his hands up.

"God, Bella! Cant I at least get a thank you?!" he exclaimed.

"Do you want one?" I asked coolly.

"Hmph," was all Emmett said. Rosalie came to stand over us.

"She bothering you babe?" she asked Emmett narrowing her eyes at me.

I opened my mouth to argue, offended. But Emmett nodded, "Yes she is." I turned to Emmett and scoffed.

"No one's told you to stay!" I told him. Emmett laughed and shook his head,

"Naw, I'm fine." He said to Rosalie. She smiled and leaned over me to kiss him. God those two…I cleared my throat and Rosalie pulled back, glaring at me.

I sighed. How was I going to spend a week with her? I leaned back into my seat and closed my eyes. I would just take a small nap…

_Two and a half hours later: _

I opened my eyes to find that I had lolled over my seat to Emmett's and my head was laid very uncomfortably on his shoulder. I could hear the faint sounds of some song playing through his earphones. I straightened up, becoming aware of the uncomfortable pain in the back of my neck.

Yawning, I looked around, Emmett grinned at me silently, Edward was reading a book, Rosalie was no where in sight, thank god. And Alice and Jasper were watching a movie. Carlisle and Esme, who sat behind Emmett and I, were in deep conversation, Esme's head on Carlisle's shoulder, Carlisle playing with her fingers. Their lips were moving but no sound came out.

I got up, straightened my sweater and headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward called, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to see him beckoning towards me, I went up to him and he patted his lap where I obediently sat down.

"Is Emmett bothering you too much?" he asked, pushing my hair aside and kissing the area under my ear. I lost my train of thought immediately but managed a 'no' nevertheless.

"Well if he does get on your nerves, all you have to do is tell me, okay?" he said softly.

"Mmm-hmm" I mumbled back. Edward gave me a quick kiss and I got up, resuming my walk to the bathroom.

It felt good stretching my legs. I splashed some cold water on my face when I got to the bathroom, looking at my pale face in the mirror. I took another handful of water and brought it to my face…

"BELLA!!! BELLLA!!!!" Emmett shouted from outside, banging on the bathroom door. I jumped and the water went flying all over the bathroom, spilling on my hair and clothes too.

"WHAT. EMMETT?!" I said through gritted teeth.

"ITS AN EMERGENCY!!! COME OUT!! COME OOOUUTT!!!" I frowned but opened the door to reveal Emmett standing, looking absolutely panic stricken.

"What?" I asked, glaring at him. "Vampires don't need to use the washroom so this emergency can hardly involve an overflowing bladder. It better be good."

Emmett shook his head, looking dramatic, "WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DDDDIIIEEE" he said, stretching the last word on dramatically.

I stared at him, unmoved. He was pulling on his hair, his eyes closed. When he elicited no response from me, he opened one eye to look at me. I glared back.

"Fine." He said, returning to normal, his hands dropping down to his side. "We're gonna land. Get your ass back to your seat." With that, he turned and went back.

I shook my head and followed suit. When I was buckled, Emmett leaned over and said,

"Quick! This is your chance to grope me again!"

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. "I was NOT groping you!" I shouted at him. "I don't even NEED your stupid hand! Keep it to yourself!" I said, turning my face away from him. I crossed my arms against my chest, ignoring his chuckling.

The plane began descending height. Each jolt sent panic through me. It felt as if I would go crashing down to my death. I shut my eyes tight and balled my hands into fists. It wasn't working. But no, I wouldn't give in. Not to Emmett. But Edward was too far away…

A gasp escaped my throat as the plane dropped lower still. I opened my eyes and reluctantly looked towards Emmett. He was looking straight ahead, a small smile on his lips, his hand outstretched.

I smiled to myself and took it, his finger closing around mine. The plane landed and I let go of Emmett's hand. We had arrived.

"Thanks" I said quietly as we unbuckled ourselves and got up.

"Anytime baby, anytime…"

"Let the holiday begin!" shouted Alice, throwing up her hands. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so not one of my best but I had to write it! :D I know some of the stuff might have seemed OOC but what the heck! It is a FANfiction :P! hahaa. Now REVIEW to make me happy! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Despite being super busy, I decided to update anyways. Hope you enjoy it. It's short but at least it's something! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5-**

"A limo?" I asked befuddled, staring at the sleek car in front of me. I didn't know the first thing about cars but I did know that these kinds of cars didn't come cheap. I mean, weren't these meant for superstars and politicians? I looked to Edward for some explanation but he just shrugged like traveling in a limo was something he did everyday.

I heard unmistakable laughter behind me which I immediately identified as Emmett's and turned around to entertain it. Emmett was exiting the airport, his arm casually draped Rosalie's shoulder, looking like a movie star couple. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme following him. I frowned at him and he winked at me.

"Remember little Bella, this is a holiday planned by," he raised his arms and head to the heavens before saying in a dramatic voice, "THE EMMSTER!"

"The Emmster?" I snickered.

Emmett didn't reply but opened the door of the limo for Rosalie and followed her into the vehicle. I rolled my eyes and followed suit. My eyes popped out of their sockets at the sight of the spacious interior, complete with a mini bar and television. Emmett caught me gaping and chuckled.

"Welcome to the rich world" he said.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward said, climbing in and sitting beside me.

The car eventually started moving but I was still working on digesting the fact that I was on my way to a fully paid ski holiday in a limo. But I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when Alice leaned over and engaged me in conversation. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward began discussing a ski trip Carlisle had made a few decades or so ago. I was surprised to find Jasper in such a relaxed mood. He was talking easily and laughing along with the others.

"He's been feeling a lot lighter since Emmett told us about the surprise holiday," Alice told me when I pointed this out to her.

I nodded but then something suddenly hit me, "Hey!" I said in an accusing tone, turning to Emmett. He looked at me frowning, "You never told me everyone else's reaction to this surprise holiday!"

Emmett shrugged, "I had better things to do," then seeing the look on my face he laughed. To my utter surprise, Rosalie replied,

"What was there to tell?" she asked, slightly irately, "We were all thrilled, obviously. Especially when Emmett told us that it was to celebrate our anniversary." She said, gazing lovingly at Emmett. I smiled and turned back to Alice who told me the details of everyone's reaction; they had all been extremely happy.

We arrived at Jefferson Ski Resort at half past 11. I had been so immersed in the interior of the car that I had completely forgot to look outside. As soon as I got out, a chill of air met me, raising goose bumps on the back of my neck. I shivered and felt Edward push a hat onto my head, protecting the back of my neck from the biting wind.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Ugh, get a room," Emmett grumbled, rolling his eyes at us.

I looked at him coolly and replied, "Look who's talking."

Emmett did one of his favorite retorts; sticking his tongue out. Rosalie took him by the arm and drove him towards the entrance and Emmett obliged obediently.

I took this time to look around. There was snow everywhere. Blindingly white, sparkling snow. I stared at it in wonder. It was so beautiful. The hills rose and fell creating a perfect background for the resort. The resort itself was spread over acres of land, a magnificent structure set in the snowy winter wonderland.

Edward came up to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Like it?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah…there's so much…"

"Snow?" Jasper offered, joining us.

"Yeah," I said, looking around. I kicked a little underneath my feet, smiling thoughtfully. Jasper laughed.

"Come on, you'll catch a cold," Edward said, pulling me towards the direction Emmett and Rosalie had just left. I rolled my eyes. Edward always babied me.

Emmett was speaking to the receptionist when we entered. We waited that long until Emmett finally came round with three key cards. He handed one to each Alice and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme. He threw the third into the air and caught it in his hand.

"Well, that's about it." He said, grinning at us, tactfully avoiding my gaze. "Go freshen up, we'll meet in the lobby again at 12.30" he turned to leave but I stopped him.

"So what, are Edward and I supposed to camp outside?" I asked the back of his head.

Emmett stopped walking and turned around to look at Edward and me like he was seeing us for the first time. I glanced up at Edward who was looking amused and then back at Emmett. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle shook their heads and left, smiling.

"OH!" Emmett exclaimed, slapping a hand to his forehead. "I totally forgot about you two! See, what they're doing is- they're only giving rooms to couples."

"Bu-" I began, taking a step forward.

"Uh uh uh uh." Emmett said, pointing a finger and stopping me in my tracks. "Let me finish." I crossed my arms and waited. Emmett smiled briefly before continuing. "Now, as I was saying, they only give rooms to couples meaning couples who will actually be _needing _a room. You two probably," he said, pointing two fingers at us, "wont be doing anything that will require a room. The most that will be happening is that Edward will read out a few bedtime stories for you and I see no harm in him reading them out here or outside." I glared at Emmett but he just continued, controlling his laughter. "Or maybe… he'll sing you a lullaby to sleep!" with that, he burst out laughing.

Many heads turned in our direction and I blushed because Emmett had just made my preferred way of going to sleep seem babyish. I liked Edward humming my lullaby. It soothed me and I didn't give a damn what he said about it. I was about to open my mouth to retort when Rosalie came up behind Emmett.

"Just give it to them Emmett." She said, rolling her eyes. She reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulled out the slim card and threw it in our direction. I shielded my face with my hands as the sharp edged object came flying towards me but Edward caught it before it could get anywhere near me.

I therefore, took the opportunity to glare at Emmett who looked surprised. "Would you look at that! Did I have that all along?" he asked Rosalie, turning to look at the key in Edward's hands. "My bad." He said, holding up his hands in a truce gesture. Laughing, he took Rosalie's hand and turned, walking towards the elevators.

I rounded on Edward, "Why didn't you say anything?! You must have known he had the keys!"

Edward laughed, pulling me in the opposite direction of Emmett to the elevators on the other side of the reception area. He pushed the call button and turned to me.

"Because, as much as I hate it when Emmett bothers you, it's always fun to see how you react." He said.

I stared at Edward, my mouth hanging open. "That is not funny Edward! I thought you would at least be on my side!"

Edward shook his head and bent to kiss my cheek, "I am Bella. Relax, it's a holiday. Let Emmett have his fun."

I rolled my eyes, mumbling to myself. "Let him have his fun…hmph. What about my fun…the little…"

The elevator doors opened to reveal a family of four. The father carried his eight year old son in his arms while the mother held the hand of a younger girl. By the looks of it, they were heading down to the ski area early. They smiled at Edward and I before vacating the elevator.

We entered after they left, the elevator was almost as big as my room. If the elevator was so grand, I could only imagine our room. Edward hit the required button and I felt the elevator begin moving upwards in the most slow and annoying way possible.

"Does it have to be this slow?" I asked Edward impatiently.

"Your asking this of a vampire who can move faster than the speed of light?" Edward asked, laughing. I laughed along with him just as the elevator stopped moving and the door opened. I stepped out and Edward led me to our room.

We stopped outside room number 5 and he slid the card in the lock causing the light flashed green, permitting us to enter. I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

It was gorgeous. There was a big bay window at one corner of the room and the furnishing was rich and grand. A television set sat amidst a sofa and a small dining table. I looked around in awe until my eyes fell on the sleeping arrangements. There were two single beds. On opposite ends of the room.

They couldn't have been like that so it had to be…"Emmett." I muttered under my breath. Edward chuckled behind me.

"Its not something that cant be fixed Bella," he said. "Now…" he placed my bags on the floor and wrapped an arm around me. "How much time do we have before we have to meet the family?"

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "About an hour, I believe."

Edward leaned in, "Hmm…an hour?" he asked, winking suggestively.

"Indeed." I replied, reaching up to kiss him.

"NOT GONNA GET ANY FARTHER THAN THAT ARE YA?! HA! SUCKA'S!"

I pulled away from Edward and glared at the closed door. Oh brother. Some holiday this was to be.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Review and let me know! And if you think I'm taking things too slow, whats the hurry? sit back and relaaax :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

Time seemed to pass quite quickly. I called Charlie and told him I had arrived safely. I was awed by the view from my hotel window, there was white snow everywhere. Though the sun was very dull in its light, the white snow gave the huge resort an almost glowing look. People could be seen skiing from miles away, tiny dots in the many mountains.

Edward came to stand behind me at the window, wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me close. I smiled, resting my hands on his arms.

"Excited?" Edward questioned looking out at the large mountains.

"Yes?" I said, it sounded more like a question.

Edward chuckled, "Let me guess, afraid you'll fall down?"

"No," I said slowly, "I'm afraid I'll fall down, break my bones _and_ take other innocent women and children with me."

Edward laughed, leaning in and pressing a kiss to my neck. "I wont let you." He whispered. I shivered and turned around, bringing his lips to mine. His lips were as smooth and hard as ever and I had to concentrate really hard on staying on my feet when his tongue slowly traced my lip, asking entry. I complied more than gladly, slowly sinking into the bubble of blissfulness when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

Edward pulled back to cast a slightly irritated glance towards the doorway.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

He shook his head and looked back at me, looking amused yet irritated at the same time. "Emmett." He replied. "He wants to talk to you."

I glared at the closed doors and turned back to Edward. "This does it. I am killing him." Edward smiled as I strolled up to the door and pulled it open, glaring.

Emmett stood in front of me, his hand raised in a cheerful wave. His face fell when he saw the murderous expression on my face and his hand dropped down to his side.

"Er…sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He said apologetically, peering behind my back. I narrowed my eyes at him, "not that you would be _doing _anything that I might interrupt." He added with a wink.

"For your information, we _were_" I said. "Though it would have been much easier had you not pushed our beds to opposite corners of the room." I added.

Emmett grinned, "That didn't stop you though did it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why, little sister, you've _learned_!!!" he said with a huge grin. "Or maybe it was just my former presence in the room that made you too so horny that all thoughts of safeguarding his century old virginity went flying out of Edwards thick head and out into the sparkly winter air causing him to-"

"What do you want Emmett?" I cut him off, "Shouldn't you be with Rosalie right now?" I asked him tiredly.

Emmett grinned, "Yeah, I should be. But I'm not. Hee hee hee" He said with a kiddish giggle, palm against his lips. I couldn't help but smile. He turned serious again, "I actually wanted to ask you, are you okay with skiing today?"

I looked at him in confusion. He shook his head and began again, "I mean, when we meet downstairs after 'lunch', are you okay with skiing or do you want to wait till tomorrow morning. We have to go through series of tests first."

"Why didn't you ask this when we met downstairs?" I asked him.

Emmett looked at me like I was crazy, "Oh please! I have a reputation to live up to. Asking your opinion and being _nice?_… blegh!" he said, waving a hand in front of his nose.

I laughed and thought for a moment, "Well, can we start tomorrow…? I'm feeling slightly…"

"Apprehensive?" Emmett finished for me.

"Yeah…yeah…" I said, "Where'd you learn such a big word?" I teased.

Emmett pretended to look offended, "Are you suggesting I don't know any big words?! Sure I do!"

I crossed my arms across my chest. Emmett widened his eyes in protest. "I doooo" he whined. I smirked at him. He stood straight then,

"FINE. I'll enlighten you." He held up a hand and began ticking off the words on his fingers. "Asshole… Motherfucker…" my mouth fell open and Emmett's opened once more but the door behind us banged open and Edward stood in front of us, looking furious.

Emmett stopped his recitation of 'big words' and looked at Edward innocently. Edward took a step towards him and Emmett held up his hand, "Dude, I was only proving to your girlfriend here that I know big words. Not my fault."

I held Edward back, "Leave it Edward. It's no big deal."

Edward ignored me and stood in front of Emmett, though Edward was muscled and heavy himself, he was no competition for Emmett. "Next time…" he said, poking Emmett in the chest, "Mind your language."

Emmett rolled his eyes and pulled Edward's hand away, "Relax, she's 18, an adult. I'm sure she can handle a little cursing."

Edward glared at him before silently turning back and going back into the room. I turned to Emmett who shrugged at me, "What? I didn't do anything. Tell him to loosen up, sheesh! We're on a holiday."

I shook my head, "A holiday which you're supposed to be spending with _Rosalie." _I reminded him.

Emmett's mouth formed a small "oh" "Right." He said. "I'd better get back, see you at 12.30 Don't be late." He said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and then he was gone.

* * *

Edward and I went down to the lobby at 12.30, after I had lunch Edward had ordered through room service. He was calmer now, after I had repeated his words about letting "Emmett have his fun."

The rest of the Cullen's were already waiting for us when we arrived. Though we were presumably only a few seconds late, Rosalie glared at us, "Where the hell where you?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to reply but Edward answered for me, "Having lunch."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Rosalie asked irritated. I frowned, she was being pretty bitchy. We were only, after all, a few seconds late.

Edward glared back at her, "Not all of us are on a strict diet Rosalie," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

Emmett, who had been leaning against a wall smiled at me and called out, "Babe, c'mon…it's only a few seconds…" Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back to Emmett.

Alice stepped forward, rubbing her hands excitedly. "Right, so, since Emmett asked Bella and she said no, we wont be going skiing today. Instead, we'll be taking a guided tour of the resort after which we'll go to the bar on the top floor and have a few drinks and Bella will have dinner." She said all in one breath, as an air hostess telling the passengers the flight plan.

Emmett looked seriously annoyed, stepping up he said, "Aw Alice! Could you please keep your freaky 'seeing the future' thing to yourself? It kinda ruins the fun for us all. And plus, no one was supposed to know that I asked Bella! Now you've gone and wounded my manly pride! Good going."

Alice giggled, shrugging.

As per her vision, we ended up taking a guided tour of the resort. It was huge, absolutely huge. There were movie theatres, pool rooms, bowling alleys, countless cafes and restaurants, gift shops, super stores, swimming pools, gaming arena, indoor squash and basketball courts and then there were the ski slopes themselves.

I kept swallowing hard as I watched those already in training fall down again and again. Jasper laughed beside me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing" he said, suppressing a smile and walking to Alice who was arguing with the guide about the length of the skis. I blushed when I realized what he might have been laughing about, he had probably sensed my fear.

The tour eventually finished and we all made our way to the top floor bar which was filled with people. We managed to find a table somewhere, though most people were on the dance floor dancing.

Carlisle went and got beers for everyone, Emmett grabbing a bottle out of his hand and chugging it down as soon as he could muster. I stared at him and turned to Esme, who was sitting beside me,

"Can vampires get drunk?" I asked her.

Esme smiled, "No sweetie, technically they cant. The alcohol does nothing to our system but the men in our family just like to drink it because it gives them a feeling of being slightly normal."

I nodded. Jasper said he was going to go get the second round of drinks and asked me to place my order. I wasn't that hungry so I refused.

"Eat Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett laughing. "Fine." I muttered darkly and told Jasper I'd have a sandwich.

I was surprised by how much the men could drink. Rosalie would occasionally take a sip from Emmett's bottle but Alice, Esme and I just chatted among ourselves. Eventually, Emmett got up, holding his hand out for Rosalie, inviting her to dance.

She smiled coyly back at him and took his hand, going to the centre of the dance floor where they began dancing with all the force they had in them.

"Jasper you wanna dance?" Alice asked, leaning over the table at Jasper. Jasper didn't reply immediately and Alice shrugged, "I'm going to be dancing with Bella all night anyways that is, until the slow songs come on. C'mon Bella," she said, jumping to her feet and taking my hand.

Edward smiled at me as Alice led me to the dance floor, "And you two might want to move to a more secluded area if Carlisle's plan is the same as it is right now." She called over her head.

I frowned and looked over my shoulder to see Jasper and Edward looking amused, Esme and Carlisle embarrassed. Now I could see the disadvantages of having a daughter who saw the future.

It was so easy to just lose yourself in the music. Though I hadn't touched a single hard drink all night, I felt high. Alice was great to dance with and to my surprise, Rosalie joined in too, we were the wildest girls on the dance floor that was for sure. Emmett kept twirling Me, Alice and Rosalie one by one.

As Alice had said, the DJ eventually switched to slow songs. Jasper came to claim her hand and Edward, mine. Emmett looked up at the ceiling and made a face at the music emitting from the stereo.

"C'mon babe," he said, sliding an arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Where are you going," I asked him.

Emmett turned to look at me and laughed, "Oh please, I cant take this shitty, weepy, lovey-dovey music. This is your bag of whatever's." he bent to kiss Rosalie lightly, "C'mon babe, let's make our own music." He said.

Winking at me, he left. I shook my head and turned back to Edward. He bent down to kiss me lightly and I forgot all about Emmett and his soon to be 'music recording session'.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the reviews, I've been so busy with exams but I'll keep updating whenever I get time and you keep reviewing! :D They make my day all the better! :**

**If some charecters, such as Edward or Alice seem OOC or TOO overrated, then remember, this is a crack fic, I'm allowed to fool around with them. :P**


	7. Dream Sequence

**A/N: So here I am again with another update. This is a dream sequence so I wont call it a sperate chapter. This is just something I HAD to write because I thought it to be EXTREMELLY funny. I laughed while writing it. It's purely crack. RANDOM stuff, Edward seems to be stuck in repeat mode and both Ed and Alice are OOC but I hope you'll forgive me. I would have posted this as a one shot but it kind of fit in with the story. If your not interested in reading mindless crack then I suggest you steer clear of this chapter and wait until I post the REAL chapter 7 (which has a lot more mind and story in it). **

* * *

**_Dream Sequence._**

The next morning I woke to Edward's arms wrapped securely around me. I kept my eyes closed, in blissful obliviousness. It was only when I opened my eyes and took in the hotel room's surroundings that it hit me.

Edward seemed to sense I was awake for he pressed a kiss to my neck and whispered, "Good morning,"

"Good morning" I croaked back.

Edward turned me around to look at me, frowning, "Something wrong?" he asked me.

I thought for a few seconds, "We have to ski today," I replied in a small voice.

Edward laughed, "Oh Bella is that it?" I nodded, pouting slightly, "Don't worry, I wont let you get hurt. Now go get ready, I'll order breakfast. What do you want?"

I sat up slowly, "Anything." I said weakly.

"Do you want eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, omelets, French toast-" he rattled on and on.

"Edward." I said and he stopped reciting the menu he had learnt by heart just by looking at it once. "Just get me anything."

Edward sighed as I got up and made my way to the bathroom I took a warm shower, the contrast in the temperature of the water and the general air made goose bumps erupt all over my body..

I went back into the room a while later to find a tray laden with eggs, bacon, orange juice, waffles, chocolate and maple syrup and a stack of toasts with jam and butter. My mouth fell open at the sight of all the food.

"Edward, wha…" I trailed off.

Edward smiled up at me and got up to pull me to the small table in the corner of the room.

"Eat Bella, you have to eat." He said sternly.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the food in shock thinking of how I was going to get all of it down and then go skiing. Reluctantly, I began eating. Just then there was a knock on my door.

"Alice." Edward said simply. The door opened in a flash and Alice came inside.

"Bella, Bella! I have to warn you!" she shouted urgently.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her, confusion evident on my face.

"Don't eat the bacon." She said.

I frowned, "Why?"

Alice sighed, "Because you throw it up right after the first time you tumble downhill."

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked, mouth open.

Alice shrugged innocently, "Just had to warn you. Anyways, remember to wear those adorable ski goggles I got you! I'll see you two downstairs in a bit."

With that Alice turned on her heel and ran out of the room. Edward closed the door gently behind her and came to sit beside me.

"Eat Bella, you have to eat." He said, picking up a piece of bacon and brining it to my mouth.

I pushed his hand away, frustrated. "What the FUCK is wrong with you?! Didn't you just hear Alice? I throw that bacon up the first time I tumble down a hill! What's the point of eating it at all?!"

Edward looked confused, "But you have to eat…" he said, bacon still in his hands.

I literally pulled my hair out as I burst out of the room. I ran into Emmett as soon as I turned a corner.

"OUCH watch where you're- oh, it's you." I said, rubbing my head.

Emmett grinned at me. "Hey little sis," he said.

"What, are you going to tell me to eat too?" I asked him.

Emmett frowned. "Right. Let's pretend I didn't hear that very random question. So, all set for skiing?!" he asked, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

I sighed, "Alice came to visit me right now." I said.

"Really?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, pouting, "She said I would throw up the bacon I would have eaten for breakfast the first time I tumbled down a hill. A _hill _Emmett. Think about it, think of my poor bones. Do you think going back with half the bones in my body broken will leave Charlie happy?"

Emmett laughed, "Oh Bella," he said, shaking his head.

I sighed, "Well, at least we've avoided the throwing up part now."

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Edward coming down the hall, looking for me, no doubt.

I ran and hid behind Emmett's bulky form.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked, frowning down at me.

"Hiding." I replied simply.

Emmett shrugged and then raised a hand and waved, "Over here Edward!" he said.

Edward saw Emmett and his face lit up. He rushed over to stand in front of us.

"Hey, Emmett, have you seen Bella?" he asked, "she needs to eat."

I groaned behind Emmett's back. Emmett was trying his best to contain his laughter but I supposed Edward's sensitive hearing picked up my groan for her suddenly shoved Emmett aside and looked down at my crouched form.

"BELLA!" he said, pulling me into a hug. "Where did you go, come on now. We have to go back to the room. You have to eat."

"Edward I don't want to." I mumbled.

"Bella!" Edward cried, looking offended, "How can you say such a thing?! You have to eat! Of course you do! I heard your stomach grumbling."

I allowed him to pull me back to the room, casting Emmett helpless glances, he waved at me.

Edward pushed me down onto a chair and shoved a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Eat Bella, eat. You have to eat." He said, eyes widening.

I stood up, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU EDWARD?!?! WHY DO I HAVE TO FUCKIN EAT ALL THE TIME?! IM FINE JUST THE WAY I AM!!! I DON'T WANT TO EAT SO MUCH FOOD. WHAT, ARE YOU TRYING TO TURN ME INTO A TURKEY?!"

Edward frowned, "No, no turkey. But you have to-"

"IF YOU SAY 'EAT' ONE MORE TIME, I WILL POUND THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!!" I shouted.

Edward crossed his arms, "-eat." He finished.

"UURRRGGGH!!!!" I shouted, running into the bathroom and shutting the door.

There was a knock on the door, "Go away Edward," I groaned.

"But you have to eat Bella," Edward said.

There was another, softer, yet urgent knock. "Bella, it's me," came Alice's voice.

I closed my eyes, leaning against the door.

"I had a vision. You need to wear you know, THAT because it'll be your THAT time of the month again and you'll be needing THOSE otherwise-"

"ALICE, PLEASE!" I shouted, covering my ears.

"Eat Bella, you have to eat."

"Oooh, and be careful about the tree to your left when your learning to ski in zig zags. You crash into it and break your skiis."

"BELLA you have to eat!!!"

"And when you strap your skiis on, re check the buckle of the one on your right foot, it comes undone on ski slope 5."

"EAT BELLA EEEAATTT!! YOU HAVE TO EEEAAATTT"

I covered my ears. Oh dear god, this world was going mad.

"Bella?"

I sighed and immediately opened the door. Emmett stood, smiling softly at me. Behind him, Edward was dancing around in a chef's hat, fork in hand, bacon dangling off the end.

"Eat Bella EEEAATTT," he sang as he hopped around the room on one foot.

Alice was pacing about, hands on either side of her head, stopping now and then and closing your eyes.

"-and then you'll break your arm, but it's nothing serious, just a few multiple fractures. Oh wait… yeah, and you'll crack your skull too… hmmm… better avoid that route then."

"Lets get out of here." Emmett said.

I nodded gratefully.

We opened the door to the room and Edward was standing there again, fork held out to my face.

"Eat Bella, you have to eat."

I slammed the door shut and turned around only to come face to face with Alice. She had her hands on her head again; eyes closed and were humming,

"Huuummm…. I have foreseen…."

The bathroom door opened and out came Edward again, frying eggs in a pan, "Eat Bella!!!"

The door behind me opened too and in came another Edward, "Eat Bella eat, eat Bella eat…"they all chanted.

I looked around the room for Emmett, he was at the window, one foot over the ledge, motioning me to follow him.

I ran and jumped. Feeling myself fall, the wind whipping my hair.

"EAT BELLLA!!!"

"BELLA I HAD A VISION!"

There was the feeling of air being whipped from my lungs and then…

My eyes flew open.

* * *

**A/N: This is what you get when you're bored at 3.00 at night. I wrote this yesterday but was debating on whether I should post it or not....I decided to, what the heck. The REAL story wont be as mad and as one of my reviewers suggested, I shall be adding more plot to it. **

**Though this isnt exactly a chapter of the story, I'd appreciate feedback nonetheless. DONT FLAME ME!!! *shields head* :P**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again! Here is the real chapter 7, thank you so much to those who liked my pathetic dream sequence. :P Now I havent exactly been in the most cheerful of moods what with life bieng tough and me catching the flue, and I probably wouldnt have updated if I hadnt thought of you guys. So if this isnt as funny a chapter please excuse me. We all have the ups and downs in life and Im going through the down side right now. But nevertheless, I still hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7-**

My eyes flew open and it took me a moment to recover from my vividly realistic dream. I felt my breathing gradually slow and Edward press a kiss to my neck. I immediately stiffened.

"Something wrong?" I heard Edward ask.

"Nothing," I replied, my voice a shade higher than it should be.

I got up, rubbing my eyes. I could hear Edward chuckling behind me.

"You look so cute when you do that," he commented. I turned back to smile at him and gave him a fleeting kiss before reluctantly going to take a shower.

Throughout the shower, I kept dwelling over the unrealistic happenings of my dream.

When I came back into the room, there was a tray of breakfast for me on the table but it consisted of only a glass of orange juice and a plate of toast. I sighed in relief, shaking my head trying to get the freakishly disturbing dream out of my mind as I went and sat down next to Edward who was watching TV.

"Hey," he greeted, putting an arm around me. "I didn't know what to get you so I just got something light. We'll be skiing today; I didn't want you feeling too queasy."

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

After breakfast, I donned warm enough clothes and walked down the hallway to Emmett's room. I knocked thrice and Rosalie answered the door, looking as always, gorgeous.

"What?" she snapped when she saw me.

I recoiled slightly. Why was she so harsh?

"Is Emmett there?" I asked.

Rosalie glared at me for no apparent reason until Emmett emerged from inside the room. I smiled at him and he put a hand on Rosalie's waist, drawing her back so he could look at me.

"What's up?" he asked grinning.

"Your wife's a bitch." I told him.

Emmett grinned, "That's what I love about her." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I had the weirdest dream last night." I told him.

Emmett raised his eyebrows, "Did you dream of having sex with Edward? Cuz that'd be weird seeing as the man's so proud of his virginity."

I blushed and punched his arm lightly. "NO!" I said, "It was about Edward and Alice and they…" I told him whatever I could remember from my dream and when I finished he burst out laughing.

"I told you to jump out a window and you did?!" he asked in between his laughs.

I made no reply and he just shook his head, "God Bella, your dreams really are something! First you have sadistic vampires singing metal songs and now your own boyfriend and best friend bugging you to a point where you jump out a window!"

I shook my head at him, "Tell me about it. I think I should begin to document all of these dreams. I could grow up to be famous. 'The Dream Girl' they could call me."

Emmett laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Hey Emmett, come here!" Rosalie called out from behind. Emmett looked at me and motioned for me to follow. I did so.

Rosalie was standing at the big window, staring up at the sunny skies. Emmett went up to her.

"What is it babe?" he asked.

"Seems like we wont be able to ski today," she said.

I perked up, "Really?!" I asked. Emmett and Rosalie both turned to give me a 'look' I quickly backpedaled. "I mean, really? That's too bad."

Emmett shook his head and Rosalie turned back to look outside. "Damn the sun!" she exclaimed, pulling the blinds shut. Emmett laid a hand on shoulder to help her calm down.

"Its okay," I said, "we can go bowling or watch a movie or…maybe I should go back," I said, catching the look Rosalie was giving. Emmett shook with silent laughter behind her.

"Ill let you know the plan," he said as I turned to leave. I nodded and left the room with my tail in between my legs.

Since the sun was insistent on shining, we decided to do some bowling, play arcade games… basically use all indoor facilities until the clouds came back. I personally prayed they wouldn't.

All the Cullen's were seated at a huge table near bowling alley 7. Emmett bought games and the screen above the alley glowed to life. I stared thankfully at my name that was last on the list of turns, right after Emmett.

Carlisle was up first. He took aim and managed a perfect strike. I watched amazed as Esme, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie got strikes too. I gulped. Seemed like I had some serious competition. Emmett winked at me before his turn.

He stood over the selection of balls, flexing his muscles. He picked up the heaviest and with precise aim and agility, rolled it across the alley getting a strike. Everyone started clapping, Alice hooting and Rosalie beaming as she kissed Emmett.

"Your turn Bella," he said, reaching forward and picking up a ball for me. He handed it to me and I tried not to fall down from its weight. I staggered to our alley and swallowed hard, my eyes fixed on the bowling pins.

Did I really have to knock out all of them? In one try? I gulped again and turned to look over my shoulder at the Cullen's who were smiling at me. Even Rosalie. But that, I guessed was just to make me feel more nervous. Emmett winked at me once more.

"C'mon slowpoke!" he yelled.

I took a deep breath and tried to get my fingers through the correct holes in the ball. They were so goddamn SMALL! Finally, I got all the fingers in the right place. Taking a deep breath once again, I aimed, and took a few steps back, running, I pulled my arm back to give the ball some speed and finally, threw it…

Everything happened so fast, I didn't realize it had even happened.

My fingers got stuck in the ball, as I rolled it forward and let my grip go, my fingers that were still stuck in the ball, pulled me down onto the alley floor due to the balls weight. I skidded forward, stopping midway, the top of my head banging with the ball in which my fingers were _still _stuck.

I blinked the stars out of my eyesight. I could hear roaring laughter from behind me. I blushed furiously at the thought of all the people watching me make a fool of myself.

Gentle hands grabbed me and straightened me up.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" I heard Edward ask worriedly.

I tried to focus on his face. Oh…his beautiful face…like the sun after a rainy day…

THE SUN!!! The bloody sun! if it hadn't decided to make a grand appearance, I would never have been compelled to come bowling and would never have gotten myself emmbarresed in front of these many people.

"Bella?" Edward repeated.

"M'fine." I mumbled.

Edward helped me back to the table the Cullen's were sitting on. I was still working on focusing my eyesight, my head throbbing madly. Emmett was shaking with laughter, Rosalie smirking behind him.

Carlisle felt around my head while Esme gave me a glass of water.

"Hmm…you seem to be fine. How do you feel?" he asked.

"M'fine." I repeated.

"Then I guess you are, I don't see anything serious." Carlisle said, standing up. "But I still think you shouldn't have another turn for another while." I nodded in response.

Carlisle went to take his turn and the rest of the Cullen's also returned to the game while I sat quietly, sipping my water and watching them with envy.

"Oh little sis, the things you do!" Emmett said sitting down beside me and patting my shoulder. I glared at him but he just kissed the top of my head tenderly which made me smile. At least he cared, unlike his bitch of a wife.

"Did Emmett's kiss make the boo boo go away?" he asked me.

I pouted, and shook my head. Emmett frowned.

"Well you 'aint gonna get anything more than that." He said seriously. I laughed and smacked his hand. "Well at least you look better," he said.

"I feel better too." I said, rubbing the top of my head. It felt much better and I could see clearly now. "Hmm…seems like your kiss _did _work" I joked.

Emmett placed a hand over his heart and wiped a fake tear from his eye. I laughed and smacked him again. Alice called out for Emmett, it was his turn. He turned to me and speculated for a moment, finally, he stood up, holding his hand out for me.

I gladly took it, not knowing what he planned on doing.

"I'll teach you how to get a _real _strike." He said. I withdrew my hand and immediately sat back down.

"No way, I think ill pass on that one." I told him.

"Oh c'mon! what if your required to perform a perfect strike in order to get into Brown? Or Yale? You like Yale don't you? It would be a pity of you couldn't get admission there just because you don't know how to-"

"I doubt Yale will care if I can bowl a strike or not but I don't think they'll be happy if I lose half my brain from having my head split open." I said.

Emmett sighed, "Okay fine. But what if having sex with Edward requires the flexibility and aim required in bowling?" he asked.

I blushed and Emmett grinned, "I consider myself victorious." He said.

I shook my head and took his re offered hand. He led me to the alley where he picked up one of the lightest balls.

"Place your fingers in _halfway _not all the way." He said in an instructive tone as I watched him. "Then, take aim…" he said swinging his arm back and forth, his eyes on the bowling pins. "Take a few steps forwards and….roll!"

The bowling ball hit the floor right in the middle, rolling in a straight line it hit the pins right in the middle causing each one of them to topple either forwards, backwards or sideways.

He turned back to me and grinned, popping his collar. "Your turn" he said, handing me a bowling ball.

"Emmett what are you doing?!" Edward shouted when he realized I was about to have my second try.

"Nothing to worry about Edward, I'm just teaching Bella how to bowl."

"But-"

"Oh shut up Edward! I'm not gonna let your baby get hurt!" Emmett said.

I looked at Edward reassuringly and he gave a curt nod, sitting back into his seat. I then turned back to the alley.

Placing my hands as Emmett had instructed into the ball, I took aim, ran a few steps forward and…

The ball went flying out of my hands. I could have sworn I hadn't done that on purpose. Once second I had the ball in my hand, preparing to let it roll on the alley and I suppose I let it go too early and thus, it went flying over our alley to crash in the alley next to us.

Unfortunately, the person bowling beside us had already bowled his ball and when his collided with my poorly bowled ball, there was a resounding thud and each ball went spinning in opposite direction.

One banged into the opposite wall and bounced a few times until settling down innocently on the floor while the other caused three women to topple over. One on top of the other.

I watched all this with my hand covering my mouth. There was silence throughout except for the music playing above us. It seemed every eye in the room was looking at me. I suddenly felt very hot.

"Sorry!" I shouted to the room in general. Several people shook their heads, turning away and I could hear curse words streaming from the fallen women's mouths.

"Excuse me, I think I'm going to have to tell you to leave."

I turned around to see a tall heavy built man glaring at me. He wore the bowling alley, 'Alien spot' uniform. I bit my lip, blushing and nodded.

"Nobody's leaving buddy," Emmett spoke up.

"Excuse me?" the manager asked threateningly.

"I _said _nobody's leaving."

The manager looked baffled but squared his shoulders and opened his mouth to reply but Emmett held up his hand.

"People make mistakes, I'm just trying to teach her how to bowl." Emmett said.

"Emmett don't do this!" I hissed in his ears.

Emmett didn't respond, just glared at the manager. Jasper spoke up then,

"What my brother means to say is sir, we apologize for the mayhem we caused," I blushed, "It won't happen again. I promise you that."

The manager seemed to calm down a little which I suspected had something to do with Jasper's uncanny ability.

"Make sure it doesn't or I wont be so lenient next time." He growled.

Emmett grinned as the man turned around and left.

"Bella I think you should sit down," Jasper said.

"No no, let her." Alice spoke up.

I looked at her frowning. Alice grinned back at me. My dream suddenly flashed in front of my mind again.

"HEY!" I shouted suddenly. Alice frowned. "Why didn't you tell me this would happen?" I asked her.

Alice shrugged, "That's how you learn Bella." She said.

"No." Emmett cut in, "THIS is how you learn." He said. Then he smacked me on the back of my still slightly tender head.

"OW!" I shouted, rubbing me where he had hit. "What gives?!"

"This time, be more careful." Emmett scolded. "Here," he said handing me another bowling ball.

"Get that fearful object away from me!" I said, pushing the ball away.

"NO. TRY again." Emmett said.

I bit my lip but obliged. Closing my eyes I took aim, and rolled the ball, praying that it wouldn't cause another catastrophe. There was no sound.

I opened my eyes to see my ball rolling innocently down the alley and into the back without even touching the pins.

"OH MY GOD!!! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" I asked, jumping up and down pointing at the alley. I was so happy I hadn't caused any more damage.

I turned to look at Emmett who was scratching the back of his head. "Well…its better…" he said.

After a few more tries, (I took up everyone's turns) I finally managed a strike. I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot and jumped into Emmett's arms when I did so.

He set me down and patted my head, "Good going slowpoke. You were slow but I guess that's just inevitable." I rolled my eyes. "Damn I'm a good teacher." Emmett said, popping his collar.

Carlisle, Esme and Jasper clapped politely while Alice gave me a hug and Edward gave me a kiss. Rosalie just gave me a tight smile and sauntered up to Emmett and kissed him.

"You work magic baby, you work magic…" she said.

* * *

**A/N: Thats all for now folks. If you wanna make me happy then REVIEW! It'll make my days a lot better trust me :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you those who reviewed =] I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8-**

Lunch was quick since nobody but I was eating. Apparently, there was to be a live rock charity concert that night and Emmett was ecstatic about it, saying that we should get tickets and attend.

Carlisle and Esme opted out, saying they would much rather not spend their evening getting their ears filled with such garbage; Emmett had seemed offended. Alice and Jasper also said they were planning on spending the evening watching the movie that was currently playing and Edward was altogether reluctant to go as he wasn't a big fan of rock music himself.

Emmett had seemed so let down that I felt sorry for him. After facing rejections from Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice and hesitancy from Edward, he turned to me.

"Are you gonna join us Bella?" he asked.

I cast a quick glance at Edward before smiling widely at Emmett and saying "Hell yeah!"

Emmett grinned back at me but Rosalie didn't seem too pleased. Edward sighed but didn't argue. Everyone was heading their own way but Emmett, who needed to get tickets for the evening stopped me and Edward.

"Bella?" he called out. I turned to look at him. "Wanna come and get tickets with me?" he asked.

I frowned but shrugged, "Sure" I replied, turning to smile at Edward who was shaking his head. Rosalie just kissed Emmett before heading towards the spa complaining about how being indoors was getting her 'beauty'.

I shook my head watching her leave and heads turn following her blond locks. "Your wife has issues." I told Emmett.

Emmett laughed, "Naah, she's not that bad."

"Sure" I replied sarcastically. Emmett rolled his eyes as he led me to the counter where the tickets were being sold.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him.

Emmett looked innocently confused, "I'm not sure what you mean," he said.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows, "I mean, you cant have just asked me to come along and get tickets with you unless there was a valid reason. You must have wanted to talk to me or something."

"Seriously Bella," Emmett said, "Do you think that's the only reason? Cant I just take my crazy sis along with me to buy concert tickets?"

I crossed my arms, leaning against the reception desk we had reached but Emmett didn't look at me. He grinned and winked at the brunette girl behind the desk.

"Hey beautiful," he said cheekily.

The girl held up her hand to reveal a diamond ring, "I'm engaged," she said.

Emmett pouted before grinning widely and suddenly throwing an arm around my shoulder and turning me to look at her.

"So am I" he said. I looked at him incredulously but I felt him squeeze my shoulder as a warning to keep silent and so I obliged, trying to hide the disgust in my expression. Engaged to Emmett? Okay, ew.

The girl eyed me critically before turning back to Emmett, "Can I help you?" she asked stiffly.

"Three tickets for the concert tonight." He said.

The girl reached out and took three tickets out of a bundle and handed them to Emmett who pulled out his wallet and handed her the money.

"Thanks darling," he said, winking at her once more before pocketing both the tickets and his wallet and turning around. I followed him into the elevator.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him.

Emmett shrugged at me, "If you can do that to me, I can do it to you." He said.

I frowned, "When did I do something like that to you?"

Emmett sighed, "On a certain Saturday…at a movie theatre, you decided to push away all thoughts of your darling Edward and take advantage of me, poor me…REMEMBER slowpoke?"

It dawned on me then and I blushed at the memory. Emmett seemed satisfied, "I see someone remembers now." He commented, grinning. I didn't reply.

"Why are you such a flirt?" I asked him.

Emmett shrugged, "It's natural I guess…" he said. I rolled my eyes but he held up his hands, "What? Trust me, if Edward hadn't been in the way, you would be head over heels for me by now." He said.

"Puh lees." I said.

"What?" Emmett pouted, "wouldn't you like me?"

"I would but not in … THAT sense," I said, blushing slightly.

"AHA! And she blushes!" Emmett exclaimed, pointing at my cheeks, "you have a crush on me! Bella has a crush on me!" he sang as we stepped out the elevator doors.

Onlookers frowned at the singing Emmett and my blush deepened. What the hell was he doing and more importantly, where the hell was he going?

"Emmett…where are we?" I asked him looking around at the floor lined with cafes and lounges.

Emmett took my arm and pulled me in the direction of a café. He pushed me down onto a chair at a table and rested his hands in front of him. He was suddenly fidgeting. I eyed him suspiciously. I had a feeling I had been right about him wanting something more than just my company in buying tickets.

"Emmett…" I pressed.

Emmett looked up and grinned sheepishly, "I was planning on having the 'party' the night after tomorrow." He said.

I was taken aback for a second. Where had the singing, bold, annoying Emmett gone? Now he was all emotional. I smiled at him, it was easy to forget being mad at him when he was so emotional and cute.

"You mean your engagement or anniversary or whatever part? I think that's great!" I said.

Emmett grinned. "I'm going to give her the necklace I bought that night and I even planned on having a cheesy love song played to which I can slow dance on…just me and her…alone…on the dance floor."

I smiled at him in awe but then straightened, laughing, "You, slow dance?! I thought you didn't do slow dancing?"

Emmett shrugged, "I just want to do something different, y'know…"

I nodded, "It sounds great. Where are you having it?" I asked.

"Same bar where we danced last night," he replied, "I'll speak to the manager beforehand and get everything arranged, free drinks all night for everyone." I raised my eyebrows at the causal tone he was using knowing full well how much it would cost.

"That's great, really." I told him.

Emmett gave me one last smile before clapping his hands together, "We go skiing tomorrow!" he exclaimed, back to his normal self.

It sometimes, no, most of the time, surprised me how Emmett could switch from one mood to another so quickly. But this change of topic didn't really please me. The thought of skiing still made me restless.

I hesitated to which Emmett shook his head, "It'll be fine slowpoke, trust me."

"I could cause hazards, I could." I told him.

He laughed, "I bet you could," I stared at him and he laughed more, "but I'll be there to protect you." He tapped the tip of his nose, "Big brother, remember?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Now let's get back before your boyfriend starts getting suspicious." Emmett said, standing up.

"There's nothing TO be suspicious ABOUT" I said.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure Bella…" Emmett said, winking at me. I raised my eyebrows, "I can be pr-etee darn seductive when I want to."

I grimaced and he laughed, taking my hand and pulling me up. He yanked me closer and I had only a second to blink before he brought his face closer to mine and held my gaze intentsly for a second.

"Not working Emmett," I said pushing him away.

Emmett looked shocked. His mouth dropped open and he shook his head in horror. "How is that even POSSIBLE!!!" he asked, horrified. "How can the Emmster have lost his charm?! HOW I ask you Bella, HOW?!"

"By trying to seduce his little sister. That frankly, is very, very creepy." I said, brushing my shirt.

Emmett shrugged, "It was worth a try. But admit it, I do amaze you."

I just shook my head silently and started walking out of the café; Emmett following at my heels.

"Admit it, I do." He pressed.

"No, you don't." I replied flatly

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"DO toooooooo" People were starting to stare again but I was past caring now, it was something I would have to get used to if I was going to be acquainted with Emmett.

"Do noooottttttt."

I felt a hand spank the back of my head, "OW!" I cried, turning around to see Emmett pouting and looking angry.

"DO TOO." He said firmly, narrowing his eyes at me.

"DO NOT" I replied, just as firmly.

Emmett spanked me again and this time I tripped and fell flat on my face. I raised my head, groaning to look at Emmett's legs holding up his form towering above me.

He grinned and then actually _giggled, _"Heehee. Do too…"

I rolled my eyes as I got to my feet, I had given up. It really was a wonder how Rosalie put up with him.

* * *

Edward was, as expected, hesitant about letting me go to the concert alone with Emmett but I assured him I would be fine.

The concert was taking place outside, in the bitter cold. Though it seemed utterly foolish to have a concert outside in this cold, the turnout was amazing. The stage was set up on the large, flat ground in the area with the least snow and drinks; coffee, tea, beer; were complimentary for those who attended. Emmett seemed to jump with excitement as the band walked onto the stage.

"He's crazy," I remarked absently to Rosalie as I watched Emmett jump up, hooting and clapping.

"Tell me about it," Rosalie said, laughing.

I was so shocked that Rosalie had given me a decent answer without any sneering or side remark that I didn't realize I was staring at her. She turned around and met my gaze with frowning eyes.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah." I replied, turning back to the stage where the band was being most warmly welcomed.

They began the first song and Emmett seemed in danger of blowing up with excitement and energy. I laughed along with Rosalie at his antics. He pounded the air again and again with his fist, singing along with the lyrics of the song. I hadn't heard it and it seemed that I wouldn't wish to after tonight. It was so loud.

Rosalie covered her ears, "THIS IS SO HORRIBLE!" she shouted. I nodded miserably in response. Thankfully, the song ended and Rosalie tapped Emmett's shoulder.

"What?" he asked, turning back.

"Bella and I are heading inside, this is shit." Rosalie told him.

Emmett was about to protest but the strings for the next song were already beginning to play. "If that's what you want baby!" he shouted, "I'll see you tonight!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and nodded at me to follow her.

I did, still surprised at the lack of her rudeness. Rosalie led me to the elevator taking me to our hotel room floor, I headed in the direction of my room but Rosalie stopped me,

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked me.

I frowned, "Uh…back to my room?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "And leave me alone? Are you for real? I'll get bored out of my mind!"

I didn't know how to react. Was she asking me to stay with her? "Um…" was all I could manage.

"Come with me!" she said. It sounded more like a demand than a request. I shrugged and cast a longing glance at my room door which was across the hall from the one we were headed to before I followed Rosalie in the direction of her room.

She had better behave with me, I thought, or else I'm killing Emmett.

* * *

**A/N: I thought I should end the chapter here, leave a little suspense for how Rosalie is going to behave. Any guesses, suggestions? =] If this fiction doesnt have the same element of humor as 'Weekend Blues' I apologize, but it is nevertheless, fun to write and I hope you enjoy it as just another story, the expectations kind of scare me at times though I'm so glad so many people like this. =] Oooh, and if all these activities (concerts and bowling) arent your typical ski holdiay activities, just pretend they are because just skiing would be boring, right? =O Anyhoo, REVIEW please! =D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

Rosalie shrugged off her jacket and deposited it on the bed and sat down on the sofa in the corner of the suite, in front of the TV. I remained standing, unsure of what to do or more like what _Rosalie _wanted me to do.

"Well, are you gonna keep standing or come sit down?" Rosalie snapped. I quickly scampered over to the sofa, tripping thrice but managing to keep my balance and finally, took a seat on the sofa opposite Rosalie.

She eyed me with a critical eye and I suddenly felt very self conscious. I looked around the suite for a topic. My eyes spotted scattered make up on the bathroom counter through the mirror.

"Why do you need to use make up?" I said, unintentionally voicing my thought.

"Hmm?" Rosalie questioned, following my gaze. That's when I realized I hadn't been as silent as I had thought, I blushed.

"I mean, why do you need make up when you're…y'know…naturally gorgeous?" I asked shyly.

Rosalie smiled and gave me a soft look; something I had never seen before.

"Thank you Bella." She said, I blushed deeper and murmured a reply. Rosalie looked back at the make up and sighed, "It just…makes me feel _normal._ It's the only thing I can have in common with normal human girls…like you."

I blushed even deeper, cursing myself inwardly. Why was I blushing so much? In front of Rosalie too at that.

"You're _so _pretty," she continued and I blushed even more if that was possible, "Seriously," she said, nodding, "You've got those typical 'girl next door' looks, I'm not comparing your beauty to mine, oh no. But still, you could do so much with yourself!"

"Thanks," I said quietly.

Rosalie waved a hand as if saying it was nothing. "Next time there's an event for dressing up, I have my bids on you." She said.

I smiled back at her and she settled back in her seat, resting her head against the bag of the sofa and closing her eyes.

"So tell me Bella," she said, "How is Edward in bed?"

Her casual tone, manner and the fact that she had even asked me that made me blush so fiercely, I was sure I would be some serious competition for tomatoes.

"W-what?" I stammered in shock, wanting to confirm that I had heard correctly.

"OH MY GOD," Rosalie said, opening her eyes and straightening up to look at me, "You two haven't had sex yet, have you?" she asked, a very familiar sneer in place.

I didn't reply, just kept blushing and staring at my feet, discovering the pleasures of examining one's feet.

"SHUT UP!" Rosalie laughed.

I looked up at her, "But I didn't say anything," I said quietly.

Rosalie continued to laugh, "I cannot believe this," she said, shaking her head.

I looked down again, thinking over the similarities between Emmett and Rosalie. Both it seemed, enjoyed tormenting and embarrassing me on the topic of my sex life.

"You know you can always take tips from me," Rosalie offered. "I have plenty experience. I know how the male mind works. There's this thing I do with Emmett where I bend him over and…"

I honestly didn't know how to react to Rosalie sharing her sex techniques with me. An image of a naked Emmett getting spanked by Rosalie was one I would much rather keep out of my mind's eye. My brain was running a hundred miles a minute, thinking, searching for a different topic. Something, anything…

"_Get to know what kind of flowers Rosalie likes…whether she prefers the color blue or pink…"_

Oh how I loved Emmett and his favors at this point. "What color flowers do you like?" I blurted out.

Rosalie stopped her story and looked taken aback for a second. "Oh no! no, no no! Flowers are a most definite no! Not while having sex! It ruins the whole atmosphere! Flowers are romantic but candles…now _candles _are sexy. I'd say get as many as you can…white one's give a peaceful look but-"

God Emmett and Rosalie were made for each other, their sex talks never seemed to end.

"No! NO! I meant…genuinely…what color flowers do you like?" I asked, cutting her off.

Realization dawned on her face and she just shrugged, "I dunno…sex is more about-"

"NOT DURING SEX!" I shouted loud enough for Edward to hear me down the hall. Rosalie looked even more taken aback, I took an inconspicuous deep breath, "I _mean _what color flowers do you like y'know…just…"

"I dunno," Rosalie replied, lying back against the sofa. "I usually like red. Red is sexy _and _it represents deep, passionate love. In fact, I'd say red is my favorite color…"

I 'hmphed' in response, thankful that she had finally steered away from the topic of my sex life.

"How does it feel being human?" Rosalie asked, eyes still closed.

Though she had been hyped up about sex and love a minute ago, I was damn sure I wasn't imagining the regret and longing in her voice. I swallowed, unsure of how to continue.

"I dunno…slow?" I asked laughing slightly.

"I wish I could remember what it was like…every time I try to remember my human memories I come up with hazy images…"

I felt bad for her, the tone of her voice was unlike any I had heard her use. "Well," I began in a cheerful voice, "I'm sure even without you're vampire abilities you would have been beautiful"

Rosalie opened her eyes and looked at me, "Thanks Bella," she said smiling.

"Anytime." I said shyly.

Rosalie switched on the TV after that and tuned into some chick flick which she commented through causing me to double over with laughter at times. Time passed in such a hurry that I didn't even notice it was 3.30 am when Emmett pushed the suite door open.

"Are they fake or what?!" Rosalie commented, laughing and pointing at the TV screen at the blond actress flashing heavy cleavage. I laughed along, wiping unclean tears from her last comment.

"Ooookay…" I heard Emmett say.

"Hey babe," Rosalie replied, smiling up at him. Emmett perched cautiously on the edge of Rosalie's sofa and looked at me with an amused expression, watching me roll around in laughter.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Oh nothing. We were just having some girl time." Rosalie replied.

Emmett looked between Rosalie to me. I shrugged and he shook his head, "I should do this more often. I think I've just found a companion babysitter."

I crossed my arms. "Ha ha. Very funny Emmett." I said. "How was the concert?" I asked.

"It was WICKED! Better than sex!" he exclaimed, grinning widely. But then he suddenly looked down at Rosalie who was glaring up at him, "No babe, I meant sex in general…not sex with YOU…YOU are unlike anything…nothing can match up to…"

"Save it." Rosalie snapped, standing up. "We'll see how much better you like stupid metal bands after I refuse to have sex with you throughout this holiday."

"Babe no, babe…BABE NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!" Emmett called dejectedly after Rosalie as she walked off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

He turned back to me and I shrugged innocently. "Damn it!" he cursed. I laughed. "Go ahead, laugh. It wouldn't make a difference to you if you were in this situation since Edward doesn't give it to you anyways." He said irately.

I stopped laughing, "Shut up," I said to him.

He grinned and held out a hand, "C'mon, it's late. I bet Edward's waiting to kill me." He said coming to stand in front of me. "Lets get you back to him."

"I am perfectly capable of going myself." I said, pushing him back.

Emmett raised his eyebrows, "I don't really enjoy getting threatened by Eddie. He cant do nothing but still…it's an insult to my image." He said, nodding his head.

I rolled my eyes. "FINE," I said turning round but I took deliberate slow steps. Emmett put a hand at the small of my back and pushed gently.

"Get a move on, slowpoke," he said.

I groaned but didn't move, compelling Emmett to push me. "Damn it Bella! Move your bloody feet!" he said.

I refused to do so and Emmett stopped pushing me. "Have it your way then," he said, shrugging.

I nodded my head in victory.

Emmett reached down to wrap an arm around my waist and scooped my up, over his shoulder. I was so shocked it took me a moment to react.

"EMMETT!! EMMETT PUT ME DOWN!" I demanded, pounding on his back.

Emmett just laughed and continued walking. As we were passing the elevator, a man walked out.

"EMMETT! PUT! ME! DOWWWNN!!!" I yelled.

The man stopped in his tracks, blocking Emmett's path. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Perfect." Emmett replied, winking at him.

"NO!!!" I protested. "HELP PLEASE!!!"

The man hesitated, eyeing Emmett's large form. "Let her go," he said in a shaky voice.

"C'mon dude, she's my sister." Emmett said.

"Is he telling the truth?" the man asked me.

I sighed in defeat and nodded, "Thanks for trying." I said helplessly, smiling at him.

The man gave us a weird look and walked on. "He thought I was gonna rape you or something." Emmett said, shaking his head as he continued walking.

I didn't reply, just huffed in frustration. Emmett stopped walking and the door opened instantly. Edward stood in the doorway, glaring at Emmett.

"This is how you bring her back huh? 4 in the morning, slung over your shoulder?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Emmett laughed and set me down. "Edward helllppp!" I whined running and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me, continuing to glare at Emmett. I turned my face and stuck my tongue out at him who made a face back at me.

"God, handle your baby! I have more important things to do! I'm going back to my wife and trying to talk her out of her corporal punishment scheme for me!" Emmett exclaimed, waving farewell.

I blew a raspberry at his retreating back and he turned around to shake his head at me. I smiled innocently back.

"We'll see how confident you are tomorrow. When we go skiing." He said. That wiped the smile from my face. I gulped. "And not even fifty sparkly suns can stop me from dragging you out to the slopes," Emmett mocked.

I glared at him. Emmett grinned but Edward held me tighter and slammed the door in Emmett's face.

"HEY! KEEP IT LOW!" I heard the guy next door shout.

"What corporal punishment is he talking about?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie refused to have any more sex with him for the duration of his trip." I told him.

Edward shook his head, "Now you made me feel bad for him."

I narrowed my eyes at him and Edward quickly held up his hands, "I mean, he- he doesn't deserve such a… I mean she should… I… I love you…" he said.

I shook my head and hugged him. His desperate face making me laugh. How easily he had thought I was mad at him or suspicious. Edward was too good to be true.

I reached up and kissed him, the kiss becoming too feverish causing me to bang against the wall and cause the painting to fall to the ground with a crash.

"WHAT PART OF 'KEEP IT LOW' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

Yep, we were definitely the most animated family present.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. A little less of Emmett in this chapter but I hoped that you might enjoy Rosalie/ Bella interactions too. =] Let me know what you thought! I'll give you a cookie...or maybe a box with Emmett inside as a thank you present.**


End file.
